


One night, long ago

by midnightmumblings



Series: SB19 Future!AU [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, As Keane and Jus from my fic, I need to get this done and out of the way, I was coerced into writing this, M/M, Rimming, Smut, and on JJ day of all days, here we have a diehard joshtin shipper writing kentin smut, jk but the person who requested it is a close friend of mine and he wanted to so here, lmao get ready for more smut later tonight, what has the world come to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: It's been a stressful day in the academy.  Keane helps Jus to relax.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: SB19 Future!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	One night, long ago

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let me explain.
> 
> Someone - and I'm not going to mention anymore, you know who you are - thought that Keane and Jus from Dans L'eternite kinda looked hot together. I made the dire mistake of mentioning that one night, a long time ago, they had a brief thing and this is the result of that.
> 
> I did have fun writing it, though. It was a good way to actually break out of my comfort zone for a bit because this is technically "Ken/Justin" smut. I've written Joshtin for so long, so to actually try something so vastly different was nice. I don't ship Kentin in any way, shape, or form, so I'll admit this was a challenge, and one that I'm satisfied with.
> 
> So, I guess, thanks to the person who requested this. Helped me get out of a writing funk.
> 
> So uh, stan SB19!

It's been a stressful day in the academy. Keane helps Jus to relax. 

* 

Keane jolted when a large bag landed on the floor. He looked up to see Jus enter their shared apartment, looking worse for wear. 

"So, I'm gathering you don't want to talk about it?" Keane asked as Jus zombie walked towards the couch. Jus let out a grunt in response before faceplanting. 

Keane sighed. He stood up and walked over to Jus. "Come on you big baby, if you fall asleep again on the couch, you'll hurt your back." 

"Just leave me to die, K," Jus moaned, flopping around. "Fuckin' midterms." 

"Nope, if I leave you here, you'll be bitchy tomorrow. Come on now, let's get you to bed," Keane muttered as he pulled Jus up. Jus groaned and pouted but ultimately allowed Keane to pull him up and drag him towards the general direction of their bedroom. 

"Long day, huh?" Keane asked as he laid Jus down on his bed. 

"You have no idea," came the response. "I think I need a massage." 

"Want me to give you one?" Keane asked him. 

"God, please," Jus moaned out, and Keane chuckled. 

"Not God, but close enough," Keane replied, causing Jus to pinch him on the side. "Alright, you killjoy, get on your stomach and let me help you destress." 

Jus sat up and removed his shirt before getting on his stomach. Keane got on the bed, and he started kneading Jus' back. 

"You got some ridiculous knots, what the hell have you been doing?" Keane murmured, and Jus groaned deeply as Keane pressed down on his shoulder blades. 

"Lord, that feels good," Jus moaned. Keane then swung his leg over Jus, settling on his lower back. "You can go harder, I can take it." 

"As you wish," Keane replied, digging his knuckles to his roommate's back. 

Jus let out a long drawn out moan, and Keane bit his lip at the sound. He could feel his cock stirring at the sound, and he grit his teeth, trying to will down his erection. 

"Is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jus asked, and Keane inhaled sharply when Jus looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. 

"Are you seriously enjoying this?" 

"Oddly enough, I am," Jus admitted. Keane hastily stood up and regarded Jus with an odd look. 

Jus returned the look with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, I haven't gotten laid since...God I don't even know the last time I got laid." 

Keane let out a strangled noise. "Jus, you - you're my best friend. This is...this is...why are you even considering this?" 

Jus then got to his feet, pulling Keane close to him. "Come on, man, it's just one time...let's forget about the world and just...have fun, you and I." 

And with that, Jus slotted their lips together, causing Keane to let out a muffled whine. Keane stood to his full height, towering a few inches over Jus, deepening the kiss as he did so. Slowly, he pushed Jus back onto the bed, straddling him as he did so. 

Keane pulled back a bit, and Jus nibbled on his lower lip. Jus started to grind against him, and Keane could feel Jus' hard cock straining underneath his jeans. 

"Let's get undressed," Keane suggested, and Jus nodded in delirious agreement. Keane stood up and divested himself of his clothes, hissing in relief when his hard cock sprang from the confines of his underwear. On the bed, Jus had scrambled out of his pants, tossing them to the side. 

Keane took a moment to appreciate his best friend's physique as he crawled back on top of him, grinding their hard cocks together. 

"Keane, please," Jus quietly begged. "I-I need..." 

Keane silenced him with a kiss, too turned on to even fathom the fact he was in this position with his best friend. Jus greedily kissed back, thrusting up against Keane, desperate for any sort of friction between them. 

"I know what you need," Keane murmured, kissing down Jus' neck. "Let me take care of you." 

Jus nodded, arching his back in response to Keane's ministrations. Keane sucked on his neck, drawing out delicious moans from Jus' lips. Keane then proceeded to travel down Jus' body. He started at his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around the senstive nub. Jus gasped and cried, Keane's name pouring from his lips almost like a mantra. 

"Fu-fuck, Keane," Jus cried when Keane got further down. Keane then lifted his legs, revealing Jus's hole to him. He then proceeded to lick a stripe up Jus' hole, causing Jus to shudder in delight. 

"M-more!" Jus demanded and Keane smirked. 

"You want that, huh? Want my tongue fucking your filthy little hole?" Keane said, bring his mouth closer to Jus' entrance. He licked up another stripe against Jus' hole before he started thrusting his tongue in and out of his tight hole. 

"Oh my god," Jus whined, helpless as Keane held his legs up in a grip and continued to lick and suck around his hole. "Fuck, Keane, please..." 

"I got you," Keane replied after pulling away. "What do you want, Jus? Tell me." 

"Please, just fuck me already," Jus nearly screamed out, and Keane chuckled. 

"As you wish," he murmured. 

Jus whined and gasped as Keane took his sweet time in preparing him. He coated his fingers with lube and opened Jus up slowly, getting him ready to take his cock. Beneath him, Jus keened, thrusting against Keane's fingers, causing Keane's long fingers to brush against his prostate. 

"Come on," Jus begged, and Keane wasted no more time. He rolled a condom on himself, rubbed lube on his cock, and proceeded to line up with Jus' hole before pushing the head in. 

"You good?" He asked, gritting his teeth as he slid slowly into the tight hole. Jus nodded, eyes closed, face stretching into a blissed out smile. 

"S'good," Jus whined, relishing the stretch that accompanied Keane's large cock entering him. "Come on, please..." 

Keane acquiesced, pulling out before slamming back into Jus' hole. Jus let out a loud yelp, throwing his head back against the pillows as Keane picked up his speed and proceeded to slam into Jus' hole again and again. 

"Oh oh, fuck, Keane, yes!" Jus moaned out, clutching helplessly onto Keane as the taller man fucked earnestly into him. The sound of Keane's balls slapping against Jus' ass echoed around the room as the two best friends chased each other's release. 

In the heat of the moment, Keane pulled all the way out. Jus barely had any time to complain before Keane flipped him over and entered him again, pushing Jus' face against the mattress, and setting up a rather hard pace, hitting Jus' sweet spot with each slick thrust. 

"KEANE!" Jus yelped as he came all over the sheets. He dropped to the bed, limp and breathless, unmoving as Keane thrust a few more times before he came as well, coming to a stop before flopping down on his best friend. 

They stayed there, Jus beneath Keane, his best friens's softening cock still inside him. After awhile, Keane pulled out and stood up, grabbing a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean themselves and disposing of the condom at the same time. 

Jus grinned at him as Keane did his best to clean themselves up. When Keane saw this, he smiled back. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," came Jus' response. "Thanks uh...for that." 

Keane chuckled. "Well, don't mention it. Seriously, don't." 

"Like I would ever," Jus replied with a laugh. "We both needed that, don't lie." 

"Yeah, I guess we both did," Keane agreed. "This uh...doesn't mean anything right?" 

Jus regarded him with a look. "Do you want it to mean something?" 

Keane shrugged. "Man, as much as I enjoyed it...well, I don't really see myself like...in a relationship with you, know what I mean?" 

"Oh good, cause same," Jus breathed out. "I mean, thank you, but yeah...you're still my best friend right?" 

"That's not gonna change anytime soon, you big dummy," Keane told him. "But uh...can I have one last kiss?" 

Jus smiled, leaning in and capturing Keane's lips in a soft kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds and then... 

"Yup absolutely nothing," Keane said and Jus nodded his head in agreement. 

"I agree. Let's just uh...go to sleep, and by tomorrow, none of this ever happened." 

And so they did, and that one moment of passion between two best friends remained in the past where it belonged.

  
  
  
  



End file.
